


Rainy Days 2

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Armin can't say no, Dominant Erwin Smith, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Erwin Smith, Levi feels guilty but doesn't stop it, Levi regrets this so much, M/M, Possessive Erwin Smith, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, forced office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Erwin gives Levi the forbidden gift he has been wanting and then damages it out of jealous spite.The sequel to Rainy Days





	Rainy Days 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sequel for Rainy Days, which is a fanfic I wrote awhile ago. 
> 
> Please do not read this if you are easily triggered, or offended, or disturbed because this is a really gruesome fanfiction. I can not stress that enough, that, this fanfiction is not for the faint of heart. There is no happy end, only an end. I refuse to romanticize rape. Not that other authors do that. But too many official authors who write the Yaoi BL books do. ):
> 
> What do you think of the ending? Too short? Abrupt? Have questions? Comment.

Rainy Days 2

Another rainy day. Another failed mission. Erwin closed his eyes, and rested his knuckles against his cheek. He was tired. Too tired to deal with this shit. At this point, he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept the whole night through without nightmares assaulting his dreams. And if it wasn’t the nightmares, it was the incessant _thinking_. It seemed as if Erwin’s brain never shut down.

Maybe it was because he lacked an ‘empty box.’ Most men had one. If not three, in their heads that allowed them to be perfectly at peace with doing absolutely _nothing_ for hours on end. Erwin had never been able to sit still, nor keep his mind quiet. And times like these, he envied the soldiers that could stare at the clouds during their day off, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

What bothered Erwin the most, however, was the fact that his right hand Captain was lusting after a fifteen year old version of _him_. To say Erwin was jealous was an understatement. He seethed with a burning, possessive rage that continued to grow with every passing day that Levi waltzed into the office with an Armin-induced boner.

That damn brat did not even realize what he was doing to Levi, with those pouty lips of his, and those wide, blue eyes of his. Erwin had figured that much out, and was not sure which scenario angered him more—the fact that Armin was oblivious to Levi’s sexual interest in him, or the possible act of pretending not to notice to save face. In either case, Erwin wanted Levi to fuck Armin and then never speak about it again. He felt it was the only way Levi would refocus on him. And only him.

Soft knocking on the door distracted Erwin from his grumpy thoughts, and alerted him to Armin’s presence. “Come in.” Erwin called, before the young boy could officially announce his presence.

The tall, heavy door opened slowly, and then a sleepy little blonde wandered into the office. He strained to salute properly. Erwin guessed the aches and pains of the training regiment were wearing down on the exhausted, vulnerable cadet.

“Sorry Sir. You called for me?” Armin said, phrasing his words into a question. Erwin nodded brusquely, and looked the young soldier over. Armin had already removed the 3DM gear, and the straps that went with it. Only the iconic white jeans, and long-sleeved shirt remained of the military outfit. They were wrinkly, a sign they were hastly tugged on moments ago.

Since the cadets had been sent to bed an hour earlier, Armin must have pulled his clothes back on out of sheer, dutiful respect for his superiors. Armin was one of the few soldiers who did not give his superiors flak. Maybe Levi had found that endearing. 

Erwin straightened his back and clasped his hands together on the desk. “Yes. Do you remember what I told you the other day, Arlert?” Erwin inquired, with a sharp edge to his tone that made Armin tense with apprehension.

Now awake and rigid, Armin’s alert eyes darted across the room as he desperately tried to think of why Erwin was angry with him. Erwin waited patiently, adorned in a stoic frown as he watched Armin squirm underneath the silent pressure.

 _Oh_. Recognition flashed through Armin’s eyes, and Erwin knew that he remembered his warning to stop distracting Levi. A surprisingly healthy amount of fear infiltrated Armin’s eyes that made Erwin smirk.

“I—I’m sorry, Commander. I swear, it won’t happen again.” Armin swore in a rush, obviously hoping an apology would quell Erwin’s anger.

It would not.

“Do you even know _how_ you are distracting him?” Erwin questioned, doubting Armin had the slightest clue as to how he was distracting Levi. Armin faltered, and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Erwin barely managed to suppress a sigh.

“Have you ever looked in a mirror, before?” Erwin wondered, as he stood up from his perch on the chair. Armin instinctively took a step back, but held his salute as an expression of the utmost respect. Erwin suddenly understood why Levi wanted to fuck Armin. 

“Uh…I have seen my reflection in water before…a-and the blades of our swords…” Armin spoke uncertainly, having no idea why such a topic was being broached.

What did his physical appearance have to do with anything? He couldn’t comprehend the direction Erwin was leading him in.

“Your pouty lips, and plump ass have caught your Captain’s attention.” Erwin stated, as he stepped around the desk. He wasn’t in the mood to play subtle games with Armin, not when his love life was at stake. He would make Armin regret looking so damn cute and innocent. 

A confused expression spread across Armin’s face. He furrowed his eyebrows, and tried to comprehend how any of that was his fault. He had not asked to look like he did. So why was Erwin’s tone accusatory? And what did it even matter if Levi was eye-humping him?

Fraternization between soldiers, especially those of differing ranks was strictly forbidden. Armin knew the rules by heart. 

“Normally, I would not care who Levi wanted to fuck over a desk. However, you look strikingly similar to me…when I was your age, and I can’t help but to think that he just wants to fuck you because he secretly wants to fuck me and that isn’t going to happen.” Erwin explained, as he approached the blonde with broad, even steps. Armin stepped back against the door, intimidated by Erwin's towering height and ferocity. 

“F-forgive me for speaking out of turn, S-sir, but I do not think this c-conversation is appropriate. Fraternization amongst soldiers is prohibited—“

 _Slap_!

“Shut up, and go bend yourself over my desk.” Erwin commanded in a low growl, while Armin placed a trembling hand over his stinging cheek.

He stared at Erwin, completely, and utterly perplexed. Not only had his commanding officer struck him, he was requesting him to bend over the desk, which violated various rules.

“Go.” Erwin demanded harshly, making Armin flinch. He suddenly feared what would happen to him if he refused so he scurried towards the desk.

“Y-yes sir.” Armin muttered, and stood awkwardly at the desk. He looked over his shoulder, to see just how serious Erwin was about this. Erwin approached then. Armin watched with apprehension. "What are you going to do to me?" Asked the concerned blonde. 

"Punish you for your insubordination." Erwin replied and unceremoniously pushed Armin down, onto the desk in a rare show of force.

Papers scattered, and flitted on to the floor. Armin gasped, and choked from the thick hand against the back of his neck that made it impossible to push himself up. 

“In a few minutes, Levi will arrive, as per my request. He will fuck you, and then I will fuck you since it’s the least you can do after stealing Levi’s attention away from me. Then, and only then will you be permitted to return to your bed, where you will say nothing about what happened here tonight.” Erwin explained in no uncertain terms, and with his free hand, he yanked Armin’s pants down in one tug.

"Wait! Is this a test??" Armin screeched, balking at the idea of being fucked by his commanding officers. His face was pale while his eyes were wide with terror. 

"No. We are going to fuck your ass with our cocks and you are going to scream for us." Erwin assured Armin, and tugged the underwear off of his little hips. Armin squirmed underneath him, as tears welled into the corners of his eyes.

“P-please, let me go. I don’t want this.” Armin pleaded softly, as he curled his hands into fists. _It’s not my fault_. Armin told himself, even though Erwin had made it quite clear that the sex would be performed as a punishment. 

“Is that insubordination I hear?” Erwin dared, as he reached around the desk, pulled open a drawer, and grabbed a bottle of lubricant out. Armin shook his head quickly, and whimpered. “Good. Now stay there and don’t you dare rise, otherwise I’ll write you up.” Erwin warned, and twisted the cap off of the bottle.

He carefully poured some of the oil on to his fingers, and then pushed his index finger into Armin’s puckered hole. Armin let out a strangled gasp, and wiggled his hips back and forth.

“Stop, stop…please, I swear I have no interest in th-the Captain!” Armin shrieked, unable to help himself as a second slick finger was pushed into him far too soon. He gripped the edges of the desk, and dug his fingernails into the wood as he tensed, clenching his body around Erwin's fingers. 

“This is not your decision to make so keep your opinions to yourself. You will be fucked tonight, and if you bat your eyelashes at Levi again, I’ll let him fuck you as many times as he needs to, to get you out of his head.” Erwin snapped, feeling as if he was losing his temper with Armin’s whining.

How hard was it for the little blonde to shut up, and follow orders?

 _I can’t say no_. Armin realized as dread whipped through his body. _This may be against protocol, but because he is the Commander, he can literally do anything he wants to do to me, and then cover it all up, or deny that something happened because I am just an expendable soldier_. Armin thought, while his heart rate quickened in fear. 

The door opened then. “What kind of depraved shit is this?” Levi accused, as he shut the door behind him. Erwin was finger-fucking a little, groaning blonde who suspiciously looked, and sounded like Armin.

“A gift for you. Come, fuck him and be done with your obsession.” Erwin replied offhandedly, as he continued to stretch Armin’s straining insides.

Levi swallowed, realizing the blonde boy could only be Armin. He stared at Armin’s ass salaciously, and then approached, his eyes never leaving that cute hole that was straining against the thick fingers.

“This is rape, isn’t it?” Levi guessed, judging from the way Armin’s body was trembling with obvious fear. He could see Armin’s limp dick as further evidence that the cadet was receiving no pleasure from being finger-fucked. That, and Armin kept whimpering a suspicious sounding _no_.

“It is what it is. He can’t tell you no, though.” Erwin responded, with a satisfied smirk. Armin was in no position to defend himself, and they all knew it. It made Armin's eyes burn hot with tears. 

“Fuck.” Levi groaned, as he rolled his eyes. He knew this was wrong. It was so wrong. So very, very wrong. And yet, he took a moment to enjoy the way Armin’s entrance strained against Erwin’s fingers as they exited his body. _That hole is begging to be filled_. Levi thought while sexual excitement flooded through his body. He had stared at that plump ass for weeks, idly wondering how many other soldiers fucked him. 

“Please don’t…” Armin pleaded softly, as a desperate attempt to get at least one of the men to listen to him. He wiggled his hips uncomfortably, and Levi felt lightheaded from how badly he wanted to plunge his cock into that gaping hole.

“Sorry, Kid. You brought this on to yourself.” Levi decided, blaming Armin to make his conscious shut up and hastily pulled his dick out of his pants. He would fuck Armin good, and then let the boy limp out of the office.

Armin bit his bottom lip to keep from arguing that he had done _nothing_ to deserve this. Levi grabbed the bottle of lubricant and slathered it on to his cock.

“You’re a solider. This is what happens to pretty boys like you. But if it’s any consolation, you’d have been fucked even harder had you grown up in the underground like I did.” Levi reasoned, and lined himself up with Armin’s defenseless hole.

“You do owe me for this.” Erwin told Levi, who nodded briskly, and rubbed the head of his eager cock against Armin’s taut ring of muscle.  Armin squirmed at the touch, and desperately wanted to flee, and or fight against his assaulters, but he knew better than to do either of those things.

Both Erwin and Levi could easily force Armin down. Erwin had already proved that. Armin did not want a repeat of that. The only thing he could do was lay down and endure this.

“Trust me. I’ll marry you for this gift.” Levi swore to Erwin, and then rammed his cock into Armin’s hole. Armin’s entire body tensed, and jolted forwards as he screamed, while the cock impaled him and forced his spongy walls to stretch open.

"Aaahww!" Armin's incoherent cry reverberated in Levi's ears. He plunged deeper into a screaming Armin, revelling in how warm and soft Armin's anus was. Levi could not have wished for a better hole to embed his wanting dick into. 

Erwin stepped around the desk, and knelt down before Armin. “Shh.” Erwin chided Armin, whose face had contorted to express the excruciating pain he was experiencing.  Tears streamed down his face as the cock plunged deeper into him, inch, by painful inch. He bucked his hips, and instantly regretted it when Levi’s cock was pushed further into him as a result.

“You need to be quiet, and grateful that humanitys strongest is fucking you.” Erwin told Armin, who was clawing at the desk in an attempt to escape. Armin moaned pitifully in response, feeling as if the cock that was stuffed into his little hole would stretch him beyond repair. 

“Oh fuck! He’s fucking tight as fuck. I thought you stretched him out?” Levi muttered, as he felt Armin’s body clenching, and squeezing his cock. The mere pleasure of that was making Levi light headed, and he hadn’t even begun to properly fuck the blonde’s hot pumpkin ass.

“I did. He’s just that tight.” Erwin supposed, and pet Armin’s flushed, red cheek. Armin panted hard, and cried noisily as Levi pulled out of his body, only to slam back in. He jolted forwards again, feeling the thrust reverberate up his spine. His messy hair brushed against his face each time he was thrust forwards. 

Levi leaned forwards, burying his cock as deep as it would go in Armin's body, and swept Armins sweat laden hair off of the back of his flushed neck. He kissed the hot flesh, and sucked on the salty skin while Armin continued to wiggle his hips. The damn brat should be a prostitute with how good he felt, and with the shameless, flexible way he moved. Yeah, Levi knew the wriggling was a escape attemp but damn. Levi wouldnt have to do anything at this rate. 

"Did you not bathe yourself?" Levi inquired, sniffing Armin's earthy scented hair. He must have been cleaning the horse stables today. 

"N-no..." Armin answered tentatively, scared he would be punished for being unclean. The last bath was three days ago. Harsh training regiments usually left Armin too tired to bathe during the week. Many other soldiers felt the same way. But at least Armin did make it a point to perform a whores wash-usually. 

"Hmm..." Levi mulled over the information, then smirked against Armins ear. "Then you are a dirty, naughty boy." Levi mused and smacked Armins ass. Armin yelped with surprise and then resumed wriggling, even though he was aware the action heightened Levi's pleasure, bases on the way Levi moaned. 

"You do like a dirty brat. I thought you might." Erwin commented appreciativly, glad, and jealous that Levi was enjoying his present. 

"Please p-pull it out..." Armin requested, as calmly as he could and looked over his shoulder to try to meet Levi's eyes. "It's hurting me..." Armin pleaded, trying to appeal to Levi's humanity. 

It hurt. It hurt so much. 

"It wont hurt much if you relax." Levi said dismissively , and withdrew his hips. He plunged his dick back into Armin's entrance, piercing through the virgin tunnel. 

"Ahhh!" Armin screamed, and squeezed his eyes shut as he was impaled again, and his pain wracked body was forced to swallow the invading penis. _Stop stop stop_!

Levi performed another rough, decisive thrust, intent to mark Armin's ass as his territory. He then fucked Armin thoroughly. Armin groaned, and cried as he was sodomized against his will. 

Did it not matter that Armin wanted the rape to be over already? Was what he wanted so inconsenquential? 

Erwin’s hand graduated to Armin’s hair, and stroked it, in an almost affectionate way, but even half delirious from pain, Armin could feel the lack of emotion in the touch and shuddered. Erwin was simply going through the motions of caring, without actually caring that one of his _child_ subordinates was being fucked up his tight, virgin ass.

"Please...please...it hurts so much..." Armin begged sorrowfully, shaking from the abuse, and fear he was going through. 

“You have to fuck him, Erwin. You won’t regret it.” Levi promised, and continued to pound his hips against Armin’s supple thighs to impale that pink, innocent hole that was being crudely used, and abused. He ignored Armin's cute little plea. 

"I already plan to fuck him up with my cock." Erwin assured Levi, and brushed his finger over Armin's trembling, pouty bottom lip that caused all of this. Armin shied away and whimpered loudly as another thrust forced his stomach against the desk. 

"It hurts!" Armin cried again more desperately as the cock entered his sore, roughed up hole. A tinge of frustrated anger was embedded in his voice. No one was listening to him. 

"Then why aren't you relaxing?" Levi wondered, still blaming Armin, and shoved his erection into the defenseless hole that had no choice but to accept the foriegn flesh even at detriment to itself.

As the penis continued to push its way into his bruised entrance, Armin resorted to digging his short nails into the edge of the desk to ground himself as he was slammed into it from the penetrating fuck session. Armin felt himself bruising and worried that he would walk with a limp, and that future bathroom sessions would be a nightmare. 

Worse, everyone would know. Armin's face heated with shame, and fresh tears streamed down his face. A sob escaped his lips as he realized just how weak everyone would see him as being after this because which other boy was ever bent over a desk? 

No one would dare bend Eren over a desk. Eren would have fought. Armin felt sick, realizing how sickeningly obedient he was behaving. Even now, he begged them to stop, implying they had power over him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Levi moaned, quickening his pace to fuck Armin's hole properly. Armin continued to voice his pain, as he was fucked like a bitch. Erwin kept trying to shush him, but Armin couldnt contain the shameful sniffles as his hole was filled with hard, unforgiving flesh he couldnt push out no matter how hard he tried. 

“This is only happening because you seduced Levi with your pouty lips, and fuckable ass.” Erwin reminded Armin, who cried harder as the blame was thrust upon him again.  Levi penetrated Armin hard then with his cock, and Armin became dizzy and disoriented for a long moment, sick with pain. 

 _No no no! It’s not fair…I didn’t do anything wrong! I didn’t…I didn’t ask for this_. Armin sobbed to himself, since neither of the men were inclined to listen to him. Every penetrating thrust jolted his entire body, and reminded him of aches and bruises he had gained from training over the last few days.

“You’re a good boy. Just a little longer. He’s close.” Erwin cooed emotionlessly, and again pat Armin’s wet cheek. Armin shied away from the touch, and gasped as Levi’s cock twitched inside of him. Levi thrust into Armin swiftly a few more times, and then moaned loudly as he orgasmed, and ejaculated into his very real blonde fantasy.

Armin whimpered, and shuddered. “Good boy.” Erwin repeated, and patted Armin’s cheek a few times with approval, and then stepped around the desk to lightly push Levi out of the way. Armin panted, his cheeks tinted a pale cherry color. He was sweating, crying, and drooling from long, open-mouthed screams. 

“I needed that.” Levi muttered, eyes still shut as the euphoria of the orgasm made his body tingle. The sex had been better than anything he could have ever imagined. Maybe this was why Erwin liked being the dominant one.

“Th-that won’t fit!” Armin yelled frantically, distracting Levi from his pleasant thoughts. He saw that Erwin had flipped Armin over, and had placed those thin, bare legs on to his broad shoulders. Armin was flipping out because he caught sight of Erwin’s cock. Levi suddenly felt sympathetic, because he understood that Erwin’s cock could easily hurt, if the man wasn’t gentle.

One bad angle or two had fucked Levi up before, to which Erwin had been apologetic. Erwin hadn’t meant to hurt _him_. But Erwin had a dark gleam in his eyes that made Levi wonder about his intentions towards Armin who was shaking with apprehension. 

"Don't, don't, please, I'll...I'll..." Armin stammered pleadingly, though his words caight in his throat as Erwin gripped his bruised thighs with large hands. 

“Hey. You’re going to be gentle—“ Levi began to ask, but Armin’s ear-piercing scream gave him the answer he dreaded.

Armin jolted forwards from the force of the thrust, and arched his back in what little way he could. His terrified blue eyes were wide, and glossy from the sheer agony he was experiencing. His pretty, chapped lips were parted in a agonized, shuddering scream. 

“Fuck, Erwin! Don’t damage him!” Levi barked, feeling his own heart begin to pound, all the while Armin was screaming, and writhing violently underneath Erwin. Armin wailed loudly, and let his tears splatter onto the desk alongside the drool that trickled from the corners of his mouth. 

“He must be punished for seducing you, wouldn’t you agree?” Erwin responded cruelly, and drove his cock further into Armin, reaching depths Levi had not been able to explore. Armin’s whole body jerked, and twitched with involuntary, violent convulsions and tremors. His already strained vocal chords were reaching higher, more desperate pitches.

“Shit. I just wanted to fuck him. I didn’t want him to be fucking traumatized.” Levi griped, thinking Erwin was going too far. He spotted blood pooling around the base of Erwin’s cock that was buried deep into the unfortunate cadet. _Did he even use lubricant_!? _Like fuck_.

“Rape in any form is traumatizing. Don’t act so superior just because you didn’t make him bleed. Those bruises are from you, after all.” Erwin tsked as he pulled his cock out of Armin, and then shoved it right back into the abused hole. Armin let out another agonized wail, and convulsed harder, making Levi concerned the boy was going to have a heart-attack.

“Have a heart. You know as well as I that he had no idea I wanted to fuck him.” Levi said, and held Armin’s wrists down on the desk so the boy wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself, or Erwin. God help Armin if he struck Erwin.

That was the first time Levi placed the blame onto himself. Levi placed a hand over Armin's mouth, to muffle the loud cries. 

“Regardless…he is cute when he cries. Maybe you weren’t wrong…to lust after him.” Erwin mused between his vicious thrusts, and pants. Levi frowned with disgust, and understood now more than ever why Erwin had a reputation for being ruthless. There was nothing Armin could ever have done to deserve being ravaged so brutally.

“Hur…hur…st…ngh..” Armin sputtered uselessly, as Erwin’s cock plunged into him like a bludgeon. He couldn’t form proper words, and only managed garbled cries and long, drawn out, agonized groans. Pain was lighting his brain up, and consuming it.

“Yeah, yeah. We get it, Kid. It hurts. Just try to calm down.” Levi told Armin, in an attempt to shush him, since the last thing they needed was someone to hear Armin scream. Erwin might not care that Armin’s cries were echoing out into the hallway, but Levi did because if someone happened to barge in, there was no way to explain this away.

This was _exactly_ what it looked like.

Erwin was forcing his monster cock into a young cadet who couldn’t say no. Armin was outranked, and overpowered. Armin’s face was flushed, and wet with tears, sweat and drool. Erwin licked his lips, and tugged Armin’s body closer, which in turn allowed him to impale Armin’s hole more effectively.

That was it. Armin’s irrepressible cry was cut short, as a light was snuffed from his blue eyes. Levi watched with detached horror as that light trickled over Armin’s eyelashes, and trailed down his pale cheeks to splatter on to the desk. Armin became limp, and quiet. Too quiet. Levi swallowed hard, and briefly wondered if Erwin had killed the misfortunate wretch. 

 “I think you broke him.” Levi muttered with genuine concern, and waved his hand in front of Armin’s face. Armin was unresponsive, but conscious. Levi grimaced, and looked to Erwin who seemed satisfied—no, _pleased_ with himself. As horrified as Levi was to note this, he was ashamedly turned on from the confidence Erwin was exuding, and the raw display of power he was exerting. Even if all of it was sick and twisted, it was no different than what Levi experienced, and had witnessed in the underground.

“Nah. He’ll be fine.” Erwin dismissed, and continued to pound his cock into Armin’s too tight hole. The thrusts were violent, but not a sound left Armin’s lips, even as his body was repeatedly impaled with his commanding officers dick. The slap of flesh against flesh was a gruesome, haunting one that made Levi feel uncomfortable. Levi let Armin’s wrists go, and refocused his attention on Erwin.

“Doubt that. He’s shell-shocked.” Levi complained, and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He had not expected that Erwin’s possessive streak went _this_ far. How could he have known that Erwin’s jealousy was sharp enough to _punish_ Armin for something he couldn’t possibly have controlled? It wasn’t like the kid had ever flirted with Levi.

In all honesty, the little blonde had both feared, and respected Levi enough to be submissive, and obedient. Attractively so. But now, Levi suspected only fear would remain and that was a damn shame. 

“You worry too much, Levi. This is just sex. He should even feel honored that I am fucking him.” Erwin responded, and scooped Armin’s trembling, jerking body up into his arms. Levi rose a concerned eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” Levi questioned, as Erwin brought Armin to the couch. Erwin sat down, and folded Armin’s heavy, limp legs at the sides of his thick thighs, so the boy was straddling him. Armin lolled forwards, unable—or unwilling to support himself. Erwin then placed his hands on Armin’s hips, and pushed him down, forcing that ravaged hole to swallow the rest of his cock. A sharp, pained mewl was the only noise that escaped from Armin’s throat as he regained awareness of his surroundings. 

“This is better for both of us.” Erwin answered, and began to thrust up, and in to Armin who screeched like the hurt animal he was, having rediscovered his voice. 

Levi leaned back against the desk, content to watch Erwin get off on raping a fifteen year old teenager. Armin remained largely unresponsive for awhile, a few jerks, a few sobs, but when Erwin changed angles, Armin jolted up and threw his head back as he screamed, startling Levi. 

“Hold his arms.” Erwin told Levi, who stepped forwards to comply, because he did not think that Armin would live through the night if he struck Erwin. 

“Stop-stop-stop!” Armin was shouting again, having found his voice. He tried to shove, and hit Erwin, but Levi grabbed his wrists just in time and forced them non too gently behind his back. Armin squealed with pain and began to wiggle his hips.

“Are you crazy? He’ll gut you if you hit him.” Levi warned Armin, who did not seem to care because he kept thrashing, like the wild, injured animal he was. Levi sighed, and held Armin’s wrists tightly, while Erwin resumed fucking the boy senseless. Armin was vocal now, and kept pleading for the rape to stop.

The only few times Erwin responded between his pants and moans was to mock Armin’s cries. Levi tried, once or twice, to assure Armin that this would all be over soon, but Armin did not believe him. At all. Nor did Armin feel assured that there was an end to this sexual torture.

But it did end. Erwin gripped Armin’s hips tightly, and slammed them down onto his cock, and ejaculated into him. Erwin pushed Armin off of him then, and revelled in the orgasm induced euphoria. Armin crumpled on to the couch and curled up against himself tightly, and sobbed uncontrollably. Levi let out a little sigh of relief, and crouched down. He began to stroke Armin’s damp, hot back.

“It’s over. We won’t hurt you again.” Levi swore, meaning every word. Armin did not acknowledge whether he heard Levi or not. “Just try to calm down. You’re okay, now.” Levi promised, and rubbed Armin’s trembling shoulder. Armin tensed, not believing him. 

A cruel laugh distracted Levi from his pathetic attempts to soothe Armin. “Don’t lie to him.” Erwin said, and gestured to the tent in Levi’s pants. Levi glanced down, then met Erwin’s gaze evenly.

“I want you to fuck me.” Levi told Erwin honestly, because the boner was legitimately spurred on by Erwin, and not Armin. Erwin shook his head as he gripped Armin’s ankles, and yanked the curled legs straight. Armin shrieked, and kicked wildly, with alarm shinning in his tortured blue eyes. 

“Fuck him instead. Get it out of your system so this never happens again.” Erwin stated, and jammed some of his fingers into Armin’s ravaged anus. Armin howled with pain, as a response and arched his back in a shudder. “He’s open, and ready to be filled.”

“You can’t be serious. I already fucked him. Let the poor brat go.” Levi snapped, not wanting the kid to be fucked to death. All that shrill screaming and struggling must have tired Armin out and left him thirsty for water, or poison.

“I could always kill him to make sure you never stare at his ass again.” Erwin threatened nonchalantly, and clasped his hands over Armin’s throat. Armin whimpered pitifully, and clawed at Erwin’s hands tight around his throat. Levi froze, and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. How did rape escalate into attempted murder!?

“P-please…!” Armin rasped fearfully. “The o-ocean…I want…want…” Armin pleaded desperately, as his life was choked out of him. His flushed face was turning blue, and the struggle of his fingers began to weaken, and slow. His legs kicked uselessly, brushing against the couch and rubbed harmlessly against Erwin's body. 

Internally, Levi cursed. He had heard the brat talk about the ocean a lot, with Eren. For some reason, the little blonde dreamed of seeing the ocean. Levi remembered that because while most soldiers had aspirations, they didn’t have dreams. Armin did. And it was fascinating, and endearing. Levi wouldn’t let that dream die here.

“Tch. Get the fuck off of him.” Levi growled, and pushed at Erwin. Erwin went with the push, curious to see what Levi would do. Armin sputtered, and gasped for the air that had been deprived of him. Levi climbed on to the bed, deliberately hiding Armin from Erwin’s direct view. “You think you can handle one more fuck?” Levi asked, as he stroked Armin’s wet cheek.

At first, Armin began to shake his head, and then realized and corrected himself, by quickly nodding his head. _Clever, lying shit_. Levi thought, and nestled himself between Armin’s legs. Armin offered no resistance, partially because he was still questing for air, and because he was sure that Erwin would kill him if he resisted Levi. Levi hated how terrified Armib looked. 

“Don’t patronize him. Of course he can handle one more fuck. He could even handle another hard fucking from me. That hole of his is meant to swallow our cocks after all.” Erwin mused, shifting back on the couch to give Levi room, and space to force himself onto Armin.

“That sounds sick.” Levi griped, as he fumbled with his pants, to free his dick that was hard for Erwin. Yet, it would be used on Armin, who was in no state to appreciate it. “Can you just shut up and let me fuck him my way? You know, the humane way where I ain’t making him pass out from agony?” Levi said, and lined himself up with Armin’s ravaged entrance where blood, and cum dribbled out.

“Sure. Because there is a humane way to rape someone.” Erwin commented sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. Armin felt the familiar head rub against his entrance, and felt his heart leap into his throat.

"No, no, no! Please, please have mercy on me! I am hurt." Armin sobbed hysterically as he threw his hands over his hole to hide it from Levi's view and access. Levi's penis was knocked aside as a result of the desperate, irrationally rational action. It was the most human thing Levi had seen in years. 

The heartbreaking scene tugged at Levi's consciousness. Armin had had enough of being submissive, and was openly trying to protect the most private part of his body, that had been repeatedly damaged. Levi gasped, and if Erwin hadn't been breathing down the back of Levi's neck, he would have let Armin go. 

"Fuck him." Erwin insisted, with an edge to his tone that left Levi no choice. 

Levi grimaced, ignored Erwin, and refused to look at Armin’s terrified, breathless face as he grabbed Armin's hands, and pushed them away to reveal the red, swollen hole. Levi understood then why Armin had been desperate enough to verbally beg for mercy. The ruined entrance really could not handle another penetration but it would have to because Erwin would not take no as an answer. Erwin wanted Armin to be hurt again, as part of a sick game no one but Erwin wanted to play. 

"I am sorry." Levi whispered against one of Armin's ears, and battled with Armins groping hands to keep them from guarding his otherwise defenseless hole.

"Don't hurt me, please, please don't put it in me!" Armin pleaded frantically, with fresh tears streaming down his flushed face. "I am scared." Armin wailed, attempting to appeal to Levi's humanity one more time. He was squirming, trying to throw Levi off of him. 

"Oh just put a cock in it already." Erwin groaned, feeling a headache come on from Armin's noisy pleas. "It is just sex." Erwin griped and headed towards his desk. He opened a locked drawer and pulled a long phallic like object out. 

 _Just sex my ass. Sex doesn't rip an asshole open and cause it to bleed, and swell._ Levi thought bitterly. "I am sorry." Levi repeated louder, uncaring if Erwin heard and batted Armin's desperate hands away just long enough to shove the tip of his cock into Armin's deflowered body. Armin tensed, and whimpered loudly with pure anguish, but he could not push Levi away, even as Levi plunged deeper into his abused body. Armin gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the bloody cresent moon shapes in his palms. 

“Fuck. Can you get me the lubricant? He’s sticky and dry.” Levi asked Erwin, and paused in his ascent into Armin. His dick kept catching on the skin, and Levi was concerned he would cause the flesh to rip. God only knows Erwin had not used lubricant. 

“All the better to punish him.” Erwin responded dismissively, with a uncaring shrug as he headed back to the couch.

"You were right there." Levi complained with frustration and pulled himself out of Armin, who writhed underneath him, and elicited another small whimper.

"Ow..." Armin muttered, and took this oppertunity to close his trembling legs. He reached down and tenderly touched the throbbing hole. He felt the liquid and then lifted his hand up. His blue eyes widened with fear as he stared at the blood on his finger. 

“Stay here, Kid. I won’t ravage you like he did.” Levi told Armin, and clambered off of the couch. He fetched the lubricant, and generously lathered it on to his erection, that was now covered in Armin’s blood and semen from himself, and Erwin. As grossed out as Levi was, he only grimaced. A hot bath was in order tonight. 

"You have been a very difficult child." Erwin tsked and set his knees on the couch, on both sides of Armin, who realized he was trapped and stared at Erwin with apprehension. Armin tried to see around Erwin to Levi for help, but Levi had his back to them as he applied lubricant to his dick. 

"Dont fuck with him." Levi growled, hearing the edge in Erwin's tone that suggested Armin's shrill scream was about to follow. 

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I was just s-scared." Armin stammered, frightened as he pressed himself back against the couch, trying to sink into it. 

"Shh. Shh." Erwin hushed Armin, and clasped a hand over Armin's pretty mouth. He then presented the phallic object. Armin's eyes bulged with raw terror, and began to scream into the hand with alarm. He kicked his legs desperately. 

Erwin rubbed the tip of the toy cock against Armin's irritated hole, to test how willing the hole would be to swallow the object.  _I can make it fit._ Erwin decided, and shoved the toy into Armin's butt. 

"Shit!" Levi exclaimed, hearing Armin's anguished, muffled scream. Levi whirled around. "What the ever living fuck, Erwin!?"

Little Armin was panting breathlessly, and had propped himself up, to where one arm rested on the arm of the couch while the other was stretched up, against the back of the couch. He had his trembling knees pressed together, and was too pale as he incoluntarily convulsed again. His pale blue eyes were overwhelmed and foggy with pain.

"I am punishing him and keeping him open for you." Erwin responded, shoving the toy further into Armin's abused body. Armin turned green with pain, and lurched woozily to bend over Erwin's knee.

"God, you're just torturing him sexually at this point." Levi complained, and swept Armin's hair out of his face so he wouldn't get puke on it.

"You're being too nice to him." Erwin opined, as he jammed the toy into Armin's quivering hole, and cruelly jerked it around. Armin paled, and looked as if he would faint. Levi grabbed Erwin's wrists. 

"This is sexual torture. Get off him and let me fuck him so this fuck fest can end." Levi growled, knowing Erwin wouldn't let either of them off the hook this easily. 

"Fine. He isn't screaming anyways." Erwin said as he pulled the blood dipped toy out of Armin's ruined body, and stood up to watch his lover fuck his rival. 

Levi caught Armin as he fell over, and situated him on the couch. "He is in shock you sick fuck." Levi muttered, and climbed over Armin, and pushed his shaking legs apart. Armin groaned, and buried his flushed face against the couch. The poor kid was exhausted, and over stimulated from unimaginable agony. He could barely speak.

"Stop..." Armin begged weakly, even though he knew all too well that his pleas would fall on deaf ears. No one had listened to him yet. He did not even try to push Levi away as the lubricated penis rubbed against the rim of the hole. There was no point in fighting now. 

"I know its gonna hurt you. Just try to breathe." Levi coaxed, as he stroked Armin's damp hair. Armin squeezed his eyes shut tighter. 

"That is why he fights you. You aren't hitting him." Erwin tsked, with a shake of his head. 

“At this point I don't blame him, since you seem intent to have him fucked to death.” Levi griped, and pushed his cock into Armin’s straining body. Armin didn’t shriek nearly as loud as a moment ago. Levi figured a little bit of lubricant went a long way towards a slightly less traumatic sexual experience. Armin relaxed a little on his own for the first time, as he realized Levi was not nearly as rough as Erwin had been. 

Or maybe he was too tired to fight.

“That’s it. Just like that. Relax. Don’t fight it.” Levi coaxed, and began to thrust himself into Armin in quick, but gentle motions.

A few pained groans from Armin let Levi know he was doing a good job—he was not making Armin see white. That was an improvement from Armin’s time with Erwin.

“You’ll be okay, just give me a few more minutes.” Levi assured, trying to soothe some of Armin’s frayed nerves. Armin felt the penetration and hated it, but it was better than dying and never getting to see the ocean, so he cried quietly, and trembled involuntarily.

“You’re boring me.” Erwin muttered, and sat behind Levi. There was a rustling of fabric. Levi ignored Erwin, and continued to push himself in, and out of a moaning, scared Armin. Armin panted, underneath Levi, with his heart racing. He paled, and squirmed as Erwin came into view. 

Levi jolted suddenly when Erwin grasped his pale hips tightly. “H-hey, what are you do—“ Levi began to ask, but his words morphed into a startled yell as Erwin rammed their hips together.

The force of the thrust caused Levi to slam his own hips forwards. Levi's cock was shoved into Armin's entrance at an awkward angle. Armin screamed and wailed like a deranged hyena and began to thrash wildly again. "Take it out, take it oooout!" 

“Fuck!” Levi shouted, more concerned as to why Armin was flipping out, as opposed to the fact that Erwin had turned this into a ungodly threesome.

“Oh God it hurts!” Armin sobbed uncontrollably, and flailed his legs wildly and spasitcly, in a animalistic attempt to flee. “Stop, stop! It really hurts!” Armin wailed, and pushed at Levi, while trying to twist violently to escape with no thought of his self. 

“Damn it, Erwin! You made me hurt him!” Levi snapped, unconcerned with Erwin’s dick being buried in his ass. He was very accustomed to Erwin’s cock, and the fact that it was actually lubricated made Levi even more unconcerned about possible tearing.

“You weren’t doing it right. I’m here to help you along.” Erwin replied, and began to fuck Levi. Levi tried to still himself for Armin's sake, but Erwin’s powerful thrusts kept making his own cock plunge back into Armin, who howled almost as loudly as when Erwin himself had raped him. Armin began clawing at Levi's back. Levi let him. 

Levi gritted his teeth and readjusted himself. The natural angle seemed to significantly reduce the intense pitch of Armin's screeches. _Thank Sina_ Levi thought and with a free hand, he stroked Armin’s hair and desperately tried to soothe him in what ever way he could. 

The gentleness Levi displayed for Armin only seemed to piss Erwin off, and made him ram their hips together with more force. It was a good thing rough sex was second nature to Levi who got off on being fucked by a dominant man. 

But Armin was not used to any of this. He sobbed, and begged for them to show mercy. However no amount of assurances from Levi could calm Armin. Especially as Levi started to succumb to the pleasure, and resumed thrusting himself into Armin. With Erwin’s help, Levi fucked Armin raw. There hadn’t been another choice, but for Levi to pound that sweet little hole with his cock and cause it to become more inflamed. 

"Ngh!" Armin panted hard and rubbed his head against the couch, and weakly continued to shift his legs as he was sexually assaulted by what felt like both of his commanding officers. Levi pushed their connected bodies together and moaned as he orgasmed. Armin writhed uncomfortably at the horrible feeling of being filled with semen that stung his wounds. 

"Coming." Erwin announced and experienced his own orgasm. Levi panted and collapsed ontop of Armin. Their hot bodies stuck to each other from sweat. Armin did not orgasm. His untouched penis that had flopped uselessly during the brutal sex was as limp as ever. Armin had unwillingly given them his most prized possession, and had recieved nothing in return. 

Erwin pulled off first, and dressed himself. He pat Armin's flushed, wet cheek. "Whose fault is this?" Erwin questioned, to be sure Armin knew who was responsible for this. 

"Mine..." Armin lamented sorrowfully, between his tired breaths. Levi frowned. Erwin smirked cruelly. 

"That's right. That plump ass of yours begged Levi to impale it. Don't forget it, Slut." Erwin told Armin heartlessly, and raked his hand through Armin's sweaty hair. Armin flushed with shame and flinched away from the uncaring touch. 

"Hey. That is harsh, Erwin." Levi interjected, defending Armin. "We fucking raped him. That doesn't make him a slut." Levi pointed out, with a grimace plastered to his face. 

"The way his pretty hole swallowed our cocks is what makes him a slut. It looks like having a cock shoved up his ass even  tuckered him out too."  Erwin mused, noting Armin's heavy lided eyes and tired shuddering pants. 

"Fuck it. I am not about to argue with you." Levi muttered, and wiped some of Armin's tears off of his face. Armin closed his eyes against the verbal abuse, and focused on the worthless feeling growing inside of him. 

“Oh, Levi. Clean my office up before you go to bed. I do not want blood stains on my desk.” Erwin mentioned casually as he headed for the door.

 _Then maybe you shouldn’t have ripped him open_. Levi thought bitterly, and panted on top of Armin. He wiped sweat off of his forehead, and took time to regain his breath and thoughts. 

Neither of them moved for a long time. Armin was exhausted, and traumatized. Levi mulled over how the hell this had happened. He had fantasized about fucking Armin, but those were just supposed to be fantasies. He wasn’t supposed to actually fuck Armin. Especially not like this.

Fuck, had Erwin been pissed. The rage Erwin forced onto the little blonde left both Armin and Levi with a new perspective of Erwin. Personally, Levi thought the cruel jealousy had been sexy...he just didn't like that the cold fury had been thrust into Armin. 

After a moment, Levi shifted a little. Armin yelped suddenly, feeling Levi’s cock pull at his skin. _Shit_. Levi muttered to himself, and resumed stroking Armin’s hair. He had almost forgotten that they were still connected.

“I am going to be as gentle as I can about this, but it’s still going to hurt like hell so bite me.” Levi suggested, and offered his hand to Armin. Armin didn’t hesitate to bite down on Levi’s hand. Levi winced, then started to pull his cock out of Armin’s dry hole.

As he feared, the cum did make the passageway sticky. Sticky enough that the skin was pulled with the cock. Armin wriggled, writhed, whimpered and cried. Levi cursed each time Armin shrieked, and guessed another rip had been made in the canal. The process was agonizingly slow, for both of them. If Levi had not been so exhausted earlier, he would have removed himself before it got this bad but he hadn’t thought about it. His hand paid the price as well, because Armin had no qualms about biting it, and breaking skin after what Levi had put him through.

When they were separated, Armin pressed his legs together, and wrapped his arms around himself and buried his flushed face back into the couch. Levi sighed, and let Armin be as he went to clean his own dick and hand off. 

"This is not your fault, no matter what Erwin said." Levi spoke, as he bandaged his hand that Armin had torn up. Armin did not respond to him so Levi then he scrubbed the desk clean. He listened to Armin’s uncontrollable sobs, and wondered if the boy would ever be okay.

 _He must have felt so powerless_. Levi guessed, as he set about cleaning the droplets of blood off of the stone floor. _Erwin really went too far_. He thought, and then traveled over to Armin, who tried to melt into the couch. The message was clear. He did not want to be touched. Levi set the first aid kit on the couch, then reached out and rubbed Armin’s shaking shoulder who flinched away. 

“I swear, it’s over now. He’s gone.” Levi told him, hoping that if he showed Armin some type of human compassion that the blonde wouldn’t go slit his wrists in the dead of the night. 

The military needed Armin’s clever brain. Erwin knew that too, and yet he had crushed Armin’s soul without a second thought. Levi noticed the way Armin was hyperventilating, and was finding it difficult to breathe.

 _Damn, Erwin. Its over between us if he dies tonight._ “You’ll be okay. Just breathe.“ Levi encouraged gently, even though Armin curled up tighter, and continued to hyperventilate. “Come on. Slow down, and breathe.” Levi urged, as he placed his hands on Armin's wet cheeks to facilitate the sense of caring. 

For minutes, Levi mustered what little patience he had to coax Armin to slow down and breathe. Little by little, the hyperventilating calmed to shuddering, wet gasps. “There. That’s it. That’s a good boy. Just keep breathing.” Levi coaxed, and stroked Armin’s sweat soaked hair. Armin grimaced at the pet name. “I swear I won’t let this happen to you again.” Levi swore, having no intentions of lusting after Armin, nor any of the other cadets ever again.

From now on, Levi would be content with Erwin and this time, he would do everything in his power to convince Erwin that he was happy. With that in mind, Levi reached around Armin, and rubbed his back. Armin shied away at the touch, and wept as the horror of the rapes dawned on him. He trembled harder, and cried louder. He had trusted these men. They both raped him because he hadn't been able to say no. Levi wrapped his arms around Armin, and pulled him into his lap, and cradled him.

Fear made Armin complacent, and still in Levi's arms. After what he just survived, he would not dare to push at Levi. And maybe because of his rampant, overwhelming fear, Armin began to lean into Levi’s touch, desperate for the comfort Levi was willing to give him. Levi rocked Armin back and forth, the way he had seen mothers do on the streets. Armin eventually wrapped his arms around Levi, and cried against his neck.

“I am sorry he did that to you. I should have forced him to use lubricant.” Levi said then, and realized this was all just as much his fault as it was Erwin’s. Armin didn’t respond, so Levi continued. “You know this isn’t your fault?” Levi tried, but Armin only continued to tremble, and cry. “Right?” Levi pressed, and frowned when Armin shook his head.

“Th-this…never would h-have happ-happened to Eren…” Armin stammered between soft, sorrowful sobs. Levi sighed, and held Armin tighter.

“You’re right. The world is shitty like that, but if anyone else tries to touch you, tell me about it. I’ll break their hands.” Levi promised, and continued to pat Armin’s back. He knew nothing would ever be right between them, but, he did feel a newfound responsibility towards Armin to protect him from other sick fucks. Armin simply nodded, but Levi was sure Armin would never speak to him again after the night was through. And he would not blame him. Armin might have been able to get over that initial rape, but there was no recovering from Erwin’s wrath. Armin would never forget.

“Let me see your wounds.” Levi coaxed, and to his surprise, Armin lifted a trembling hand to reveal bloody nails, and a blood drenched palm. There were some splinters sticking to the raw meat nubs. Levi opened the first aid kit and plucked the splinters first, then began to clean, and bandage the wounds on Armin’s hand. Armin kept his face buried against Levi’s neck, and whimpered repetitively from pain.

Not once did Levi tell Armin to shut up. Levi then gave the same treatment to Armin’s other hand, and wrists, where nails—Levi’s, Erwin’s—maybe both, had dug into at different times.

“Where else?” Levi asked, even though he did not need to because he saw the bloody nail marks that littered Armin’s hips, and sides from where he had been clutched, and held into place while one, or both of them had raped him. Levi cleaned those wounds, and bandaged them.

He really had not wanted to hurt Armin. A little bit of sex had been appealing, even if it was slightly forced, but, pain? No, that had never been something Levi had wanted to inflict upon little Armin.

"My knees hurt..." Armin noted then, and slowly shifted his legs up, even though the position left him exposed and vulnerable. Levi saw how badly Armins knees were skinned, from when they had been mercilessy banged against the desk from the powerful thrusts. 

"Sorry. I got carried away." Levi apologized and took great care in dabbing Armin's knees clean of the blood. He then wrapped them up in crisp white bandages. Levi then looked at the smeared blood on Armin's thighs. Armin's eyes lit up with terrified recognition.

“Are you…are you going to _t-touch_ me…down…” Armin wondered, as his small voice trembled at the horrific prospect of his anus being poked and prodded at again.

“I have to.” Levi replied, and slowly laid Armin back on to the couch. Armin grunted with displeasure, and rolled on to his stomach because he knew Levi was right. He needed medical attention and soldiers were not allowed to treat themselves. And if Levi wasn’t the medic, Hanji would be and Armin wanted _no_ part of a woman who fucking orgasms over titans.

“I’m…sorry that I…tempted you…” Armin murmured softly, as he rested his forehead against the arm of the couch. Levi cursed internally, and gathered the required materials to clean Armin up.

“That’s bullshit. You didn’t ask for this to happen to you.” Levi stated gruffly, but Armin, much to his frustration, apologized _again_.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I n-never meant to…” Armin cried, thinking back too how Erwin had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he was being fucked as a punishment for seducing Levi.

“Don’t let Erwin get to you. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Levi pressed, but Armin only continued to blame himself, and maybe it was easier on him, that way. If he blamed himself, he wouldn’t have to acknowledge that some people were just that cruel, to rape a young soldier who couldn’t say no.

“Sorry…sorry…” Armin murmured repeatedly, and gripped the fabric of the couch tightly, as Levi cleaned him up with care. 

No matter how gently Levi dabbed the wet cloth against Armin's swollen, red hole, Armin's breath kept hitching. He was holding his breath and clenching his hands into fists.

Levi gave up on telling Armin that this wasn’t his fault, and stopped trying to clean him because the boy was shuddering with pain. He would have to give Armin something for the pain. Levi stood up then, which made Armin look up with confusion, and curiosity.

“C-can I…go?”

“No. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Levi told Armin, and headed out the door.

Armin slid a leg on to the ground, and tentatively put his weight on to it. A sharp pain slapped every nerve numb. Armin yelped, and crumpled on to the couch and sobbed. He wanted to get the hell out of the office, and crawl back into his bunk and cry until the morning came, but it hurt too much to move.

At this rate, he feared he would still be here when Erwin returned in the morning with a morning hard on. Armin was terrified of that scenario, more then he wanted to admit. He pulled his arms against his chest, cried shamelessly since he was alone in the room for what seemed like a long time too long. He didn’t even think Levi was coming back.

But then the door opened, and Levi walked back in, carrying a tray with glasses of water, and something that smelled delicious. Armin  sniffed the air wantingly. His stomach growled. Levi approached the couch, and sat down next to Armin. “Here.” He offered one of the cups to Armin, who sat up just enough to be able to drink the water without choking. He greedily gulped it down, but it did not soothe his sore throat.

“Take this. You’ll feel better.” Levi suggested, while handing Armin a small pill. Armin snatched the pill, and another glass of water and downed both the refreshing liquid, and the pill. He assumed the pill would alleviate his pain. Armin then spotted the grilled sandwich on the tray, and snagged it. He hadn’t asked for permission—he didn’t need to.

It was obvious the sandwich was a gift. Armin tore into the sandwich hungrily, and had to choke it down from his unwillingness to chew properly. He just wanted the sandwich in his stomach, especially because he could taste meat on it. Beef, he thought, and ate faster.

“Slow down. You’ll give yourself hiccups.” Levi warned, but made no effort to control Armin’s unhealthy eating, and drinking motions. The kid deserved something good after all of the hell he went through, after all. Armin downed the last cup of water and then laid back and panted for breath. Those breaths quickly turned into hiccups. Armin placed a hand over his mouth.

“S-sorry…” Armin muttered, ashamed of himself. He hiccupped again, and flushed red. He hadn’t listened to Levi’s warning.

“Ugh. Now you have to stop hiccupping before I can stitch you up.” Levi groaned, and glanced to the window that displayed the moon.

"Stitches?" Armin whimpered, and thought of a needle poking at him. He paled. He looked back to Armin, who had started to cry again, apparently having thought of the way he was manhandled minutes ago and what that meant no. Levi sighed, and once more he pulled Armin against him and rocked him.

This was not like Levi—he had never before even thought to comfort someone else, but something about his blonde fantasy made him express a softer side of him that he hadn’t known he possessed. If Armin was privy to how unlike Levi this was, he didn’t express it. Once more, Levi tried to soothe, and shush Armin, while he hiccupped and trembled.

It was strange how someone’s brutality could bring out another’s parenting instinct.

"I was a virgin..." Armin confessed sorrowfully, and hiccuped again. Levi grunted, and rubbed Armin's back. 

"I noticed...it turned me on that I got to fuck you first. Hate me if you want to but I consider it a privilege." Levi said, and rubbed Armin's butt cheek affectionately. Armin shuddered with disgust and whimpered. 

"I said no..." Armin cried, and tried to wipe tears away from his face. No one had listened, nor had they cared about what he had wanted. 

"I'll make sure no one else fucks you." Levi repeated and held Armin closer. Armin let out a noise of frustration. Levi's words might have been endearing if Levi had not sexually assaulted Armin. 

But Levi had fucked Armin in his ass. And Armin wasnt about to forget that, even though he let Levi wipe his tears away and kiss his wet cheek. 

An hour later, Levi had managed to rock, and soothe Armin enough that the little blonde had fallen asleep. Part of that, Levi was sure, was not so much him, but the pain-killing drug he had given to Armin.

Now that Armin was asleep, Levi set Armin on the couch, and began to clean his abused anus out properly. Armin jerked a little in his sleep, but the drug kept him from waking up, even as Levi stitched the tears up. When Levi was done, he dressed Armin, and gathered him into his arms.

Levi headed for his own bedroom, and placed Armin on the bed. He then nestled beside Armin, and pulled him close to keep him warm, and to give him a sense of much needed security. Levi stroked Armin’s hair until he fell asleep.

For the next few days, Levi would keep Armin hidden away in the safety of his bedroom. Levi would have a clever excuse as to why Armin was gone, and why his instructors should leave Armin alone and excuse him. Erwin would damn well back Levi on this too because it was Erwin’s fucking fault the kid wouldn’t be able to walk right, if at all, for the next few days.

Once Armin healed, he would be allowed to return to the dormitories, with the rest of the soldiers. When that day came, Levi was sure Armin would want nothing to do with him, or Erwin. Not personally, anyways. Armin was, however, going to have to get over the trauma enough to report back to them, and take orders like usual. Levi guessed that would be really hard on Armin, but the only other choice Armin had was to leave the military and Levi doubted that would happen.

So just for now, Levi would be gentle with Armin, and let him recover in peace, and safety.

It was the least Levi could do for Armin, after all.


End file.
